The Last Time
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: "El tiempo puede cambiarlo todo. El tiempo puede destruirlo todo". Estás son diez situaciones en los cuáles nunca podrán estar juntos. Dastan/Tamina. Post-Movie.


**Título: **"The Last Time"**  
****Autor:** Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)  
**Palabras:** Alrededor de 2250  
**Advertencias:** Angst, romance, amor imposible, infidelidad, destino, y traiciones.  
**Notas:** Tenía que escribir algo de ellos dos, aunque como siempre me salió una historia poco ortodoxa xD. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Mizuhi Chan & Vanish Hime, espero les guste. Los comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos :D.  
**Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados de Príncipe de Persia a Disney y Ubisof. La historia no tiene fin de lucro es solo por entretenimiento.

* * *

**"The Last Time"**  
___Diez momentos en los que no estuvieron juntos. _

**1.- Reason – Autumn in my Heart OST (Korean)**

Tenía que suceder de esa forma, talvez porque el tiempo se había vuelto en contra de sus propias acciones y los dioses lo estaba castigando con la decisión más difícil. De todos modos, nadie podía cambiar el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de la princesa Tamina, ni que ella, contrario a lo que hubiera creído, también lo estaba de él.

Aunque el tiempo se hubiera vuelto en contra suya, y en está ocasión, cuando todo lo que sucedió mal con anterioridad había sido reparado, Dastan tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad.

Pese a que había aceptado casarse con la princesa, y ella con una mirada discreta había hecho lo mismo. Su padre tenía en mente otra idea contraría a la que esperaba. Para mitigar la guerra, seleccionó a su hermano mayor, Garsiv, quién era responsable de iniciar el primer ataque, para que contrajera nupcias con la princesa.

Así, por respecto a su padre, el príncipe Dastan calló lo que sentía, mitigando la inevitable sensación de vació al aceptar semejante propuesta. No podía desafiar los deseos de su padre, porque estaba agradecido con él.

En silencio, solo observó como ella, lentamente se desvanecía de entre sus dedos, tomando la mano de su hermano mayor, ese era el destino.

**2.- Innocent Sorrrow – Abingdon Boys School.**

En el fondo de su mente, Tamina sabía que algo no estaba bien, aunque trataba de negarlo constantemente. Aquella realidad, le daba una sensación de vacío, que no encontraba explicación.

Pocos días después del ataque a Alamut por parte de los príncipes persas, y de tener de vuelta en sus manos la daga sagrada. Las pesadillas más terribles comenzaron.

Pese a ello, trató en lo posible de asegurarse de que solo se trataba de quejas interminables de su subconsciente ante la inevitable boda que había aceptado, omitiendo por completo que estos sueños eran tan solo temores nacidos de compromisos obligatorios.

Sin embargo, aquellas imágenes de viajes en el desierto y besos en la oscuridad dónde el rostro del príncipe Dastan se presentaban, le daban a la joven princesa un desaliento natural ante sus próximas nupcias. Sus manos temblorosas observaron los jardines dónde días antes había conversado apaciblemente con el príncipe, donde todo parecía una mano guiada del destino que se iluminaba inevitablemente.

Suspirando dolorosamente, apretó la mano en un puño mientras contenía la respiración.

El mundo parecía haber perdido al cordura, por que desde el día que aquel príncipe de penetrantes ojos azules y mirada cálida, la había mirado, Tamina estaba segura de que su corazón le pertenecía, sin razón o apariencias, solo lo hacía.

Esa era su ruina.

**3.- Sadame – X-1999 OST**

Una oscuridad comenzó a nacer en él, sin darse cuenta, aquella mañana en la que las pesadillas atormentaron su interior preponderantemente. El dolor y las apariencias de esperar una boda como aquella, dejaron su mente agotadas, y fue entonces que las voces de ese "algo" comenzaron a resonar inquietantemente en sus sueños.

No sabía que eran, excepto talvez un ejemplo de lo que su reflejo ahora presentaba. Llevaba varias noches sin dormir, analizando sus otras posibilidades, y que hubiera sucedido de contraer matrimonio con aquella que debía ser suya y no de su hermano.

Claro que los pensamientos y deseos parecían ir más allá de lo que él deseaba; no podía contradecir las órdenes de su padre; así que en los días posteriores al compromiso de Tamina con su hermano Garsiv, Dastan evitó a toda costa cualquier contacto con los dos, embriagándose hasta que su cuerpo cayera agotado por el sabor del vino añejo que se servía a los dioses.

Era un hombre devastado, sin idea alguna del porque pese a que había arreglado las cosas, había perdido lo único que realmente deseaba.

Sus sueños, constantemente parecían asimilar de igual forma su deuda con el destino, en aquellos lugares recónditos donde podía poseer a la princesa, escuchar su voz delicada tejida en pasión escondida bajo el velo de color satín que usaba.

Era suya en aquellos sueños, y en su mente; mientras lentamente aquella oscuridad que con ironía llevaba su propia voz, lo seducía a lo impensable:

Robar la esposa de su hermano.

**4.- Decode – Paramode.**

Era la noche de celebración de su boda, sin embargo la princesa se sentía nerviosa, no era por el hecho de que aquella noche debía perder su virtud con su esposo, como toda dama lo había hecho antes que ella.

Sino la sensación de una mirada intensa que parecía seguirla a todos lados.

Desde el inevitable compromiso días antes, no había vuelto a ver al príncipe Dastan, sin embargo ahora que lo tenía tan solo a un metro de distancia. No podía dejar de sentir como sus deseos perforaban hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Los recuerdos de algo que no había sucedido parecían atormentarla, y subiendo la mirada se dejo poseer en la imaginación por él que ahora era su hermano, bajo la casta mirada de los dioses.

No obstante, su imaginación pareció llevarla muy lejos del presente y vergonzosamente saco de sus labios siempre prudentes un ligero gemido apasionado, ante sus impuros pensamientos. Roja de la vergüenza se disculpó con su esposo y salió de la fiesta, para retirarse a su habitación, sin sospechar que el príncipe que tanto la atormentaba la seguía como un león al acecho.

Temblorosa, lo encontró en un pasillo oscuro, donde acorralada contra las viejas paredes del palacio, un simple beso apasionado, fundió en ella los más bajos instintos, era su propia condena.

**5.- The Last Night - Skillet.**

No era que deseará traicionar a su marido o a los votos que había pronunciado tan solo horas antes, sino que su propio corazón la guiaron a aquellos brazos, y la noche que se suponía debía ser con su esposo fueron con el otro hermano, al que le pertenecía desde mucho antes.

Sus besos eran ardientes, deliciosos y cálidos. Contrastaban por un instante con la primera imagen que había tenido de él, un hombre brusco y tosco que no sabía escoger las palabras. Aún así, el brillo de sus ojos, azules, era como un manantial de que necesitaba alimentarse, y sus gemidos ocultos en las sombras de aquellos pilares, fueron como un descanso para su alma sedienta.

Por años había deseado esa clase de pasión, ese amor desmedido y egoísta que parecía poseerla. Durante todo el acto, mantuvo su mente en él, tratando de hablar con palabras finas de que esto era un error, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Él prácticamente había poseído su alma.

Cuando el sol salió en el horizonte, una despedida dolorosa arranco su alma. Estaba condenada a suplir su deseo.

**6.- On Hallowed Ground - The Crow Soundtrack**

No deseaba separarse de ella, aunque condenaba su extraña actitud la noche anterior, sumido en el alcohol y el deseo había poseído sin reparos la noche que no era suya por ley, pero si por derecho. Él la había amado antes, y sediento de una necesidad incontrolable, una voz se manifestó y el príncipe hizo suya a la esposa de su hermano, sin que ella lo negar ni una sola vez en aquella noche tormentosa.

Adolorido por sus propias acciones, a la mañana siguiente se despidió sin molestarla, y sin quedarse a su lado, negando rotundamente a su corazón y la voz cruel. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero tenía tiempo para buscar la redención. Así que besando sus manos, y su mejilla. Le dijo adiós, talvez, para siempre.

**7. Karasu no Theme – Noein OST 2**

Cumplió con sus deberes como una Buena esposa lo debía hacer, escondiendo con apacible cautela que no era más una virgen cuando su esposo la tomo la noche siguiente a su desaparición. Atribuyó, ese secreto, con otra mentira que no estaba acostumbrada a decir, y pese a que le dolía decirla, no dudo ni una sola vez mientras convencía a su marido de lo que no era verdad.

Los besos del príncipe eran diferentes a los de su hermano, porque donde Dastan era cálido y apasionado, Garsiv era impaciente y posesivo. Sin embargo, ella lo acepto, como una buena esposa. Aunque fuera solo en apariencias.

**8.- Changes - 3 Doors Down**

Sus ojos se cerraron, estaba cansado de las batallas, y el tiempo en el desierto, atormentado por las malas y buenas decisiones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Incluso tras batallar en nombre de su padre, algunas veces, no podía evitar que ese algo cautivo en su interior intentará tomar control de su autodominio, como la noche en la que tomo como suya a Tamina.

Apretó su mano en la espada, ahora, había una sola satisfacción en su vida y era la de la batalla. Cuando el sol se ocultaba, en las frías noches del desierto que se llenaban de voces de batalla, y sangre en sus manos, que no tenía el menor remordimiento para tomar.

Pasaron algunos meses, en los que se mantuvo lejos de Persia, cuando escuchó que la segunda esposa de su hermano Garsiv, había dado a luz un niño. Tamina no era una mujer común y todos hablaban de su belleza, y de cómo el niño había traído bendición a la casa de su padre.

La frustración y el dolor que contenía su interior, ocultó más al héroe que poco a poco parecía estar desvaneciéndose. Sin saber como, la oscuridad, era como una voz constante de un cambio que no deseaba estuviera sucediendo, y tampoco podía explicárselo, porque Tamina, en su mente seguía siendo como aquella joven salvaje que conoció en el otro tiempo.

Pero mientras empuñaba nuevamente aquella espada contra sus enemigos, el príncipe lentamente dejaba que las sombras distantes del desierto tomarán control por completo. Lo cierto es que estaba cambiando, pero en lo más profundo de su mente, la presencia de Tamina, parecía ser lo único que aún lo mantenía con vida.

Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ella.

**9. Comatose – Skillet**

Pasaron un total de diez años, entre batallas y guerras; casualmente pudo disfrutar de la presencia de su esposo, al cuál se había acostumbrado con los años. Estaba cansada de vivir como si estuviera soñando, con un deber absoluto que negaba todo aquello que alguna vez creyó poseer.

Amaba a su pequeño hijo, un príncipe de Persia en toda la palabra, sin embargo, no negaba que necesitaba una hija para que continuara con su deber como guardiana de la daga.

Tenía tantas cosas en mente que vagamente recordaba sus deberes como esposa, para las cuáles estaba la primera esposa de Garsiv; Kadija. Una mujer hermosa, amable y sincera. Conocía el corazón de Tamina y sus propios deseos, así que trataba de cuidar de su esposo en lugar de la princesa.

Mientras la princesa, lentamente trataba de concentrarse en lo que realmente deseaba, fue por ese entonces que las voces de que el león de Persia, el príncipe Dastan, regresaría a Persia empezarón; aunque su corazón había estado dudoso todos aquellos años, la princesa no contenía su emoción ingrata a la de su marido, por volver a ver a Dastan.

Había una sombra de secretos que ocultaba su propia verdad, porque en los ojos azules brillantes de su hijo, había algo que nunca se podría negar. Un valor único, perteneciente a un hombre que no era al que el niño llamaba padre.

**10. Raid to Alamut – Prince of Persia Sountrack**

Era extraño, tener la imagen de aquella princesa en sus pensamientos durante todos aquellos años y encontrar a una persona diferente pero cautivadoramente hermosa. Durante el tiempo que no la vio, el amor impasible que sentía bajo su pecho, maduró, y aunque había presente la oscuridad dentro de él. La sensación de nunca dejarse vencer fue lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo bajo las sombras del desierto y la sangre que recorría las arenas del tiempo.

Tamina por su parte lo recibió como si fuera su hermano, ocultado bajo el antifaz de una buena esposa y soberana de Alamut, todo aquello que por años mantuvo en su ser. Y es que no había que negar el parecido que solo Garsiv se negaba a ver en el niño a quién llamaba hijo, con su hermano menor.

En medio de tantas sospechas, prefería ser sordo a los comentarios. Nunca amo a su segunda esposa, la deseo como buen hombre que era, pero conocía el corazón de los traidores, tanto de su hermano como de Tamina. Aún así, sonrió, y se hizo el ciego de que conocía la verdad, mientras celebraban la fiesta de retorno de su hermano.

Para cuando cayó la noche, Dastan logró confrontar a la princesa sobre sus secretos y sus virtudes, era una hija de los dioses y sabía escoger sus palabras. No obstante la oscuridad de la noche y la calidez que emanaba de los candelabros, susurraron mentiras a sus oídos quietos y bajo la luna, se unieron nuevamente como dos pecadores.

Esta vez, el príncipe no huyo de su destino, quién fuera diferente de lo que deseaba, se quedo junto a su hermano, y contrajo matrimonio como era de suponerse. Aunque claro está que en su corazón, su esposa no era otra que aquella que no le correspondía, aún así admitió que cualquiera que fuera el designio cruel del destino, se quedaría a confrontarlo.

Dos años después, la princesa Tamina tuvo su hija anhelada, con los ojos azules como el cielo y la piel clara como la nieve. Nadie jamás se pregunto de dónde venía aquel color de ojos. Solo aceptaron que todo siempre era el designo de los dioses.

Aunque fueran mentiras.

* * *

_Notas Finales:_ La historia en general fue creada usando un meme musical, dónde colocas en "shuffle" las canciones de tu reproductor musial de preferencia y escribes un drabble por cada canción que se toque. Este fue el resultado final de mi reportorio musical del momento. Agradezco a todas las peronas que hayan leído está pequeña contribución al fandom en español de la película del Príncipe de Persia. La historia también fue publicada en mi comunidad de escritos en Livejounal: **The Typewriter Notes.**

Gracias por su lectura.  
Atte:  
_Lady Padme Naberrie (Vejibra Momiji)._

**Historia Escrita:** 13 de Agosto del 2010.


End file.
